earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kcodugall
thot kcod is a player that joined EarthMC on the 17th of December 2017. And Is the Mayor of Kowloon. This boi has run Kowloon Republic where at most had 125 people. what he do poor kcod spawned near the Verkhnenovokutlumbetyevo Oblast (it's actually the aral sea but forget about it) and walked all the way to Hong Kong, he relied only on 9 pieces of bread to get all the way from the Aral Sea to Hong Kong. His goal was to build Hong Kong. (since he is a gook) He settled there by building a base underground. He wanted to make relations with Britain so he set out a boat trip to Edinburgh (he wanted to have relations with Britain because he is British but living in HK). He met Coffeetom at the Edinburgh Shops and had a friendly chat and tour. Unfortunately whilst going back to Hong Kong, he got killed by a skeleton in Jerusalem. He gave up for two days and decided to come back again and then finally spawned next to the river Don and boated back to Hong Kong. Then whilst coming back to Hong Kong, Igdibahu went online and he joined Edinburgh. did i hear empire? kcod owned Hong Kong, Saigon, Bangkok, 2 chunks off Antarctica and an outpost in Australia also founded two nations and helped to make 4 towns. Later on, he fucked the United Kingdom by making Kowloon, basically saying a fuck you to the United Kingdom for being "unhelpful". He made the nation Kowloon and suffered from soyboys shitting about the edgyness of kcod for no entire reason than to ruin the newly founded nations name. Kowgook had risen and fallen and at one point had 100 members. Later on the UK died because ya boi kcod left yeyeyeyeyyeye. The "Oh Shit" Moment after Management and rhapdoshitia left and kowloon died. Hong Kong joined Spain marking the end of the Kowloon nation as we know it. BeeCow left and made a new nation called "The Commonwealth", kcod joined the nation and became prime minister. BeeCow is the type of guy that bans porn in discord smh... Since the decline of Hong Kong and Hong Kong was just boring and nothing really happens. Kcod has "left" the server. But will just be very inactive and will come back from time to time. Kcod has come back at the 10th of April. And is remaking Hong Kong to make it better, and founded the Woper Gang. A close friend of Kcod's BeeCow or rhabdophobia was banned due to Doxxing Kabospelar. Since Kcod is friends with Nino, both leaders have united to form one nation. Then it fucking fell because you realize that Hong Kong and Alaska was at least 100,000 blocks away so yea. Fuck, Absolute Savagegegegegery Ya boi kcod(ugall) made an '''EDGY '''meme which had Terra's face where it was highly distorted and with red flares, this meme named by the community "Absolute Savage" was even pinned by Fix. But as you know Terra with his massive headphones decided to do a blitzkrieg up kcod's ass by reporting to staff how kcod made this meme and he was ᴀɴɢᴇʀᴇʏ and the staff came to a conclusion to "Perm Ban" kcod. The staff said that because kcod used a picture as Terra of his profile picture so he got banned. And later evidence suggests that Terra reported kcod because he wanted him off the server like many others so ya soyboy Terra reported him to end everything. This also effected woldermort, Hong Kong and later PrincesssAdriana was put in power for Hong Kong and she is trying to keep it together. Now Hong Kong's population has dropped to five, thanks to Terra. Later on, kcod was banned again at the 14th of August 2018 due to making some "racial slurs" by saying the words Niger over and over again. Kcod is to remain inactive until the reset. dead so kcodugall is getting sick of the server after accepting the fact that the server is not as fun before and he thinks that the mods are toxic. He has no other plans for his town and looks forwards to the reset. At this moment, kcod just goes online trying to keep his town claims secure his town. He his more active in discord than actually playing in the server niger kcod was banned from the Terra Nova server because of using hacks. Hong Kong has since left to rot and byebyeCategory:Players